gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Pegorino
Italian- American |family = Unnamed father Angie Pegorino (wife) Unnamed son Unnamed mistress |affiliations = Pegorino crime family (Leader) Phil Bell Ray Boccino (Formerly) Anthony Corrado (Formerly) Niko Bellic (Formerly) Dimitri Rascalov Pavano crime family (Associate/Formerly) McReary crime family (Associate) |vehicles = Cognoscenti Schafter Black PMP 600 Squalo |businesses = Boss of the Pegorino Family Honkers |voice = Tony Patellis }} James "Jimmy" Pegorino 'is a character in the [[Grand Theft Auto|''Grand Theft Auto]] series who appears as the secondary antagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. He is also mentioned in ''The Lost and Damned''. Jimmy is the boss of the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Family, which he took over after his father died. He is looked down upon by the Liberty City based Mafia organizations and is unable to get a seat on The Commission. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the founder of the Pegorino Family, an Italian-American faction that was highly disrespected by all of the crime families from Liberty City. Jimmy was arrested for theft three times during the mid-1970s. At some point in his life, he married Angie, and they had a son together. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy gained leadership over the Pegorino Family, and he desperately wanted to join The Commission, despite his organization being incredibly weak. He sought to impress The Commission by doing favours for them, such as allowing the Pavano Crime Family to operate in Alderney. Jimmy also thought it would be a good idea to anonymously weaken the Ancelotti Crime Family whilst improving his own, in order to prove that he is able to run a stable organization. He learned that a leader shouldn't place value on his employees until they either impress him (like Phil Bell) or, ironically, become a threat to him because of their greed (like Ray Boccino). Jimmy's own son had committed suicide, and he then accepted his bodyguard Anthony Corrado as a son in nature. Unbeknownst to Angie, Pegorino has a young mistress who lives in an apartment in Acter. Later life In 2008, Phil recommended Niko Bellic's services to Jimmy. He first had Niko watch over a deal he was having with members of the Pavano Family. The deal was a set-up, and Jimmy's personal bodyguards were killed by the Pavanos, and his tribute was stolen. Niko rescued Jimmy, and chased a group of remaining of the remaining thugs to get Jimmy's money back. In retaliation to the Pavano's betrayal, Jimmy later sent Niko to follow a couple of Pavano mobsters to a crew meeting at the Auto Eroticar dealership and kill them all. Jimmy stated that they were going to war with the Pavanos. Later on, the police began to thoroughly investigate his "businesses", leading Jimmy to believe that several of his employees had become police informants. Jimmy initially suspected Niko and threatened him with a shotgun, but was convinced otherwise and then ordered him to kill Anthony Corrado. Corrado, who was confirmed to have worn a wire, suffered a heart attack after talking with Jimmy over the phone, but survived and received police protection in the hospital until Niko eliminated him. Believing several other members had turned states, Jimmy ordered Niko to kill Ray Boccino. Endings In the game's finale, Jimmy orders Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with Niko's nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov, and was promised a vast sum of money. Niko is unsure whether to comply and be paid or take his revenge, and his final decision is left to the player. Deal= Niko and Phil are betrayed by Dimitri, forcing them to fight through the warehouse and steal the money. Jimmy became very happy and saying Niko good luck with the money. A hired assassin targeting Niko sent by Dimitri accidentally kills Roman Bellic at the wedding (and is counter-killed). Niko tracked down the duo with help from Little Jacob, right before Dimitri betrayed and killed Jimmy, saying he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". Dimitri was chased down and killed by Niko on Happiness Island soon after. |-| Revenge= Niko rebels and kills Dimitri, Jimmy's organization becomes nothing. He personally attempts to kill Niko at Roman and Mallorie's wedding, but accidentally kills Kate McReary. Niko tracked down and killed Jimmy with help from Roman and Little Jacob. After chasing and shooting him down, Niko told him that the Commission thought he was a "fat fucking joke". Niko begins to walk away, Jimmy raises his gun to try and kill Niko, but before he can Niko shoots Jimmy in the head with an Assault Rifle. During the game's final battle in Out of Commission, Jimmy, just like Dimitri in A Revenger's Tragedy, has 100% body armor, as well as 200% health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a pistol (unlike Dimitri who has a Carbine Rifle). Prominent Appearances in Missions ;GTA IV * Pegorino's Pride (Boss) * Payback (Boss) * Flatline (Boss) * Pest Control (Boss) * That Special Someone (Post-mission phone call) * One Last Thing (Boss) '''Deal Ending * If the Price is Right (Boss; post-mission phone call) * A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed) Revenge Ending * Mr and Mrs Bellic (Betrayal) * Out of Commission (Killed) Murders Committed * Kate McReary - Murdered after Roman's wedding, though Niko was supposed to be killed instead. (only in Revenge ending) Notable Murders Ordered by Jimmy * Anthony Corrado - Murdered by Niko Bellic at Westdyke Memorial Hospital following the revelation that he was a federal informant, as he was expected to testify against the Pegorino Family. * Ray Boccino - Murdered by Niko Bellic out of fear that he was a federal informant, and to send a message to his underlings. LCPD Database record |} Gallery JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Concept artwork of Jimmy Pegorino. GTAIV 2010-10-31 18-45-31-33.jpg|Jimmy's first appearance. GTAIV 2010-10-31 19-56-13-36.jpg|Jimmy and Niko during One Last Thing. MrAndMrsBellicRevenge.jpg|Jimmy about to shoot at Roman's wedding (Revenge). Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri betrays Jimmy (Deal). Pegorino-died-deal.JPG|Jimmy's death (Deal). Pegorino-died-revenge.JPG|Jimmy's death (Revenge). Young Pegorino.PNG|A picture of a younger Jimmy Pegorino. Can be seen in the mission Payback. Trivia * His favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM, suggesting his favorite genre is jazz, and he will respond positively if it is turned on in a car. * Jimmy Pegorino is the only person to be a major antagonist under the player's choice. ** Jimmy and Ray Boccino also share the position of being the only secondary antagonists to become antagonists due to a choice made by the protagonist (Jimmy becomes an antagonist if Niko chooses to exact revenge on Dimitri instead of doing the deal, and Ray becomes an antagonist when Johnny steals his money in the mission Collector's Item). * Jimmy is possibly visually inspired from Phil Leotardo from The Sopranos, who was played by Frank Vincent, the voice actor for Salvatore Leone. His mannerisms are similar to Ralph Cifaretto, also from The Sopranos. He could also be based on Tony Soprano from The Sopranos, played by James Gandolfini, as he is the head of the Alderney mob (and Tony is, similarly, the head of the New Jersey mob), and just as Jimmy's father was the boss of the Pegorino crime family before his death, Tony's father effectively ran the New Jersey mob. The DiMeo/Soprano crime family, under Tony's rule, was also plagued by countless federal informants, while the Pegorino crime family was being weakened by law enforcement crackdowns (many of his men were incarcerated, as of Pest Control), and although Anthony Corrado was the only confirmed informant in the family (leading Jimmy to dispatch Niko to the hospital to turn off his life support), Jimmy ordered Niko to assassinate Ray Boccino in order to send a message to anyone else in the family who was thinking of ratting them out. Also, his wife, Angie Pegorino, is voiced by Sharon Angela who portrays Rosalie Aprile, the widow of ex-acting boss of the DiMeo family, Jackie Aprile, Sr., in The Sopranos. * Jimmy is one of only three characters to appear in both final missions of GTA IV, the others being Niko Bellic (as he is the protagonist) and Little Jacob. * Jimmy is one of the two antagonists to be killed in both endings (the other being Dimitri Rascalov). ** However, he is the only antagonist to be killed in both final missions, because in the Revenge ending, Dimitri was killed in A Dish Served Cold. *** In the final missions, if you choose the "Deal" ending, Dimitri kills Jimmy by shooting him in the head with a pistol, and if you choose the "Revenge" ending, Niko kills Jimmy by also shooting him in the forehead, but with an AK-47. Based on the player's choice, Pegorino will be killed by either the main antagonist or the main protagonist. * In the Deal ending, Jimmy is killed by Dimitri Rascalov, making him one of the only four antagonists to be killed by another antagonist. Miguel is killed (off-screen) by Catalina, Ricardo Diaz is killed by Lance Vance (with the help of Tommy Vercetti) and Jimmy Hernandez is killed by Eddie Pulaski. * Inside the game files there is an unused suit of Jimmy, consisting of darker brown pants and a greenish-brown top with a gray shirt underneath. * In Jimmy's office, a photo can be seen of a UFC fighter that resembles Jimmy. * In the second dialogue for Pegorino's Pride, Jimmy states he would not leave his wife Angie because she is the mother of his children, implying he has more than one child. * Pegorino has some similarities to Salvatore Leone, as both are bosses of a major Liberty City crime family (in differing universes of course), both are killed by the protagonist (Revenge only for Pegorino), both of them have a son (though Pegorino's is unseen due to having committed suicide prior to GTA IV), both have become very paranoid, and both betray the protagonist in some way. }} de:Jimmy Pegorino es:Jimmy Pegorino fi:Jimmy Pegorino hu:Jimmy Pegorino pl:Jimmy Pegorino Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Pegorino crime family